


Просто я ещё не встретил тебя

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-slash. Pre everything really, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Давайте просто подождём и посмотрим, что произойдёт.
Series: Пока музыка длится [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 3





	Просто я ещё не встретил тебя

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Может, мне придётся подождать, но я не сдамся,  
Половина успеха – во времени, другая – в удаче,  
Где бы ты ни был, когда бы я тебя ни встретил,  
Ты выйдешь из ниоткуда и войдёшь в мою жизнь.  
Просто я ещё не встретил тебя.

«Просто я ещё не встретил тебя» – Майкл Бубле

*** **1** ***

Я встал рано.

Ну, я говорю «встал». На самом деле я всего лишь поднял голову с кухонного стола, куда несколько часов назад она, по-видимому, упала сама по себе. Этот факт был чрезвычайно раздражающим, так как я сравнивал различные образцы почвы из сада [Ядовитого сада!] в попытке оправдать обвиняемого, возможно, убийцу шеф-повара.

Или осудить его. Что угодно. Для меня вообще не имеет значения, каким будет результат. Я работаю только для того, чтобы разгадать тайну, а не для того, чтобы восстановить справедливость. А теперь мне придётся начинать эксперимент заново.

Иногда жизнь – это не более чем одно раздражение за другим.

Я надеюсь, что однажды смогу полностью контролировать слабости плоти. Уже сейчас, конечно, у меня это получается лучше, чем у 98% населения. Это число не является 100% только потому, что я не люблю абсолютное без окончательных доказательств.

Когда я встал и потянулся, чтобы ослабить скованность в позвоночнике, эта скованность напомнила мне, что мои двадцать лет были смутным воспоминанием; я окинул взглядом мрачное окружение, которое скоро перестанет быть моим домом.

Кто-то должен изучить неразумность лондонских домовладельцев, которые, кажется, обижаются на малейшее отклонение от нормы. В данном конкретном случае последней каплей, по-видимому, стало то, что на самом деле было очень незначительным взрывом. Не было почти никаких повреждений.

И я, конечно же, раскрыл это дело, что, как ни странно, не успокоило владельца здания так сильно, как следовало бы. Или вообще не очень.

Гениальность не получает и близко того уважения, которое заслуживало.

Это ужасное неудобство – иметь дело с мелочами жизни. Но ведь надо же где-то жить. Кажется маловероятным, даже учитывая её рабскую [и крайне раздражающую] преданность мне, что Хупер позволит мне построить дом на углу морга в Бартсе. Даже если бы она это сделала, я содрогаюсь, думая о том, чем мне придётся за это заплатить.

Не деньгами, конечно, а тем, что она ждёт от меня взамен.

Я вздохнул и направился в ванную. Кучу мест нужно оббежать, кучу людей увидеть.

Горячий душ, шампунь, чистка зубов. Как всегда, я изображаю некоторое раздражение из-за непослушных кудрей на голове. По правде говоря, хотя в моей натуре нет тщеславия, я люблю свои волосы.

Немного сентиментальности, без сомнения, так как моя мать тоже любила эти локоны. [Её старший сын был разочарованием в этом отношении. И во многом другом.] Она обычно проводила пальцами по моим волосам, когда я начинал волноваться, и это действие было удивительно эффективным, чтобы успокоить меня.

Теперь я выполнял ритуал для себя, что не совсем так... эффективно, но необходимо.

Кроме того, не тщеславно осознавать, что во многих случаях моя внешность хорошо мне служит. Поэтому я надел чёрный костюм от Гуччи и тёмно-синюю шелковую рубашку, но без галстука. Затем я искусно взъерошил свои кудри.

Закончив и приготовившись к предстоящему дню, я изучил себя в зеркале.

– Отлично сработано, Шерлок, – сказал я.

Все любят, когда их время от времени хвалят.

*** **2** ***

День пятьдесят седьмой.

Иногда по утрам мне кажется, что я должен нацарапать знак на стене, чтобы вычеркнуть ещё день, как это делают заключённые. Или как в фильмах говорят, что они делают. Я в этом сомневаюсь. В то время, когда я был пленником, считая дни за глинобитной стеной хижины, это никогда не приходило мне в голову. Я был слишком чертовски занят тем, чтобы остаться в живых.

[И если бывают дни, когда я задаюсь вопросом, почему я беспокоился, то об этих днях лучше не думать.]

В любом случае. Вот уже пятьдесят седьмой день, как я просыпаюсь в этой комнате. Временное военное жильё. Мне очень скоро придётся отсюда съехать, но пока я не нашёл другого места.

В Лондоне действительно нет приличного места, которое я мог бы себе позволить на свою армейскую пенсию.

Может быть, я просто буду сидеть здесь, пока они не придут и не вышвырнут меня на тротуар. Это был бы хороший заголовок. «ХРОМОГО БЫВШЕГО СОЛДАТА ВЫСЕЛИЛИ». Да, это сработает. Бросьте несколько строк о моих медалях, и публика заплачет.

Единственное, я не уверен, что действительно хочу быть объектом жалости для миллионов людей в столице страны.

Итак, утром пятьдесят седьмого дня я надеваю свой единственный костюм, потому что у меня собеседование. Оно уже не первое, и я уверен, что из этого тоже ничего не выйдет. Честно говоря, я даже не очень хочу, чтобы это к чему-то привело. Скучная работа в скучной клинике.

Я же долбанный хирург.

А может, я им был. Но очень немногие пациенты хотят, чтобы парень с трясущимися руками резал их плоть, и я их совсем не виню.

Поэтому я надеваю костюм, причёсываюсь и придаю своему лицу мирный гражданский вид.

Джон Ватсон, по-видимому, решил пережить ещё один день.

Неважно, волнует это кого-то ещё или нет.

*** **3** ***

Конечно, нужно выпить чаю.

К сожалению, опять же, между частями тела, хранящимися в моём холодильнике, не было никакого молока.

Там действительно должна быть какая-то договорённость, на которую можно было бы пойти, и которая гарантировала бы, что такие вещи, как свежее молоко и чистое бельё, просто появляются, когда это необходимо. К сожалению, до тех пор, пока этот счастливый день не настанет, мне придётся выходить за своим «Лапсанг Сушонг».

Кафе на углу, конечно, было переполнено, как обычно, сборищем идиотов, и все они, казалось, разговаривали. Ни один из них, насколько он мог судить, не говорил ничего интересного. Прыщавый официант за стойкой, как обычно, сердито на меня уставился. Его враждебность на мгновение сбила меня с толку, но потом я понял, что у него есть дядя в Скотланд-Ярде. Этот факт объяснял его шепот «Вот твой чай, фрик», когда бы я ни вошёл. Однажды утром я мог бы сказать ему, что обычная работа его дяди – заваривать чай для инспектора, а ему не доверят даже это.

Мне удалось пробраться к маленькому столику в углу и устроиться поудобнее, хотя мои колени и локти угрожающе торчали вперёд. Мне вдруг вспомнилась школьная столовая. К счастью, никто здесь не бросит мне в голову булочку.

Две женщины за соседним столиком болтали о свидании, на которое одна из них пошла накануне вечером. Очевидно, мужчина, о котором шла речь, не оправдал ожиданий. По моему скромному мнению, с её блестящими красными губами и слишком обтягивающей блузкой она должна была быть чрезвычайно благодарна за то, что вообще нашла кого-то, кто мог бы её терпеть.

Поскольку у меня была назначена встреча и я не хотел опаздывать, я упустил возможность быть полезным. Иногда это не срабатывало так хорошо, как можно было бы надеяться, к тому же этим утром у меня не было времени для рукопашной схватки.

Вместо этого я просто допил свой чай и вышел из кафе, чтобы поймать кэб и отправится в Шордич, чтобы закончить дело о мошенничестве в маленьком частном банке.

Это дело было быстро улажено, поэтому я перешёл к нескольким другим делам. Оставалось ещё решить вопрос с зелёной лестницей, но поскольку несколько офицеров, участвовавших в этом расследовании, были особенно раздражающими [я имею в виду, что если они хотят оскорбить меня, то могут по крайней мере приложить некоторые усилия и не полагаться на одно и то же старое обзывательство], я решил, что это может подождать до завтра. Пусть они ещё немного повозятся.

Я должен получать удовольствие там, где могу.

*** **4** ***

Собеседование прошло именно так, как я и предполагал. Просто сидеть в очень бежевом зале ожидания, пока офис-менеджер не освободится, мне было так скучно, что к тому времени, когда собеседование действительно началось, моя хромота усилилась. И моя проклятая рука дрожала.

Неудивительно, что этот человек не был впечатлён.

Конечно, в последний раз, когда я произвёл на кого-то впечатление, я убил снайпера одним выстрелом с рекордной дистанции. К сожалению, такая способность, вероятно, будет иметь ограниченную полезность в моей гражданской жизни. Ограниченный, и вообще бесполезный.

В общем, я смог выйти из клиники, прихрамывая, всего через тридцать минут. В прошлый раз мне потребовался почти час, чтобы быть отвергнутым, так что я становлюсь в этом лучше.

К сожалению, больше не было запланировано никаких собеседований, которые позволили бы мне продолжать совершенствовать свои навыки в том, чтобы не быть нанятым.

*** **5** ***

Иногда я удивляюсь, что в Лондоне вообще раскрываются какие-то преступления [кроме тех, над которыми я работаю, конечно]. Я заглянул к Лестрейду, который ничего не сказал мне о самоубийствах, а вместо этого хотел утомить меня обычным домашним убийством. Мне потребовалось семь минут, чтобы сообщить ему имя любовницы мужчины, которая, очевидно, отравила его жену.

Я в отчаянии.

Салли впилась в меня взглядом и что-то пробормотала себе под нос. Господи, мне действительно следовало бы подарить ей словарь, чтобы список оскорблений хоть немного изменился. Повторения так раздражает. Хотя меня забавляет её очевидное убеждение, что она первая назвала меня фриком.

Выйдя из кабинета Лестрейда, я проверил свои сообщения. Я удалил два сообщения от брата, не читая их, но открыл одно от женщины, о которой давно ничего не слышал. [Кстати: Флорида – ужасное место, и я хотел бы провести остаток своих дней, никогда больше туда не приезжая.]

Её сообщение на самом деле было всего лишь вопросом о моём здоровье и текущей деятельности, но когда я быстро просмотрел его, мне в голову пришла интересная мысль. Миссис Хадсон, насколько я помнил, владела довольно приятным зданием на Бейкер-стрит, где у неё была пара квартир.

Одной рукой я вызвал кэб, а другой написал ей, что буду через несколько минут.

Ничто не сравнится с визитом к старому знакомому. Особенно к тому, у кого есть квартира и невероятная привязанность ко мне.

*** **6** ***

Просто чтобы избежать своего номера в гостинице ещё немного, я заглянул ради раннего ужина в дешёвое кафе неподалеку, чтобы съесть сосисок и пюре в компании других людей, у которых не было лучшего места, где они могли бы быть.

Но в конце концов мне ничего не осталось, как тащиться обратно в эту камеру.

Мне нравится определённая рутина в моей жизни, и это вина военных. Они подарили мне все эти привычки, а потом бросили меня.

Так что, практически не задумываясь над тем, что делаю, я умылся, надел пижаму, почистил зубы и выпил настой ромашки, которая на самом деле не помогала мне спать, но уже вошла в привычку. Затем я просидел перед компьютером двадцать минут, не написав ни слова, которые завтра осчастливили бы моего психотерапевта.

Наконец я убедился, что мой пистолет чист, заряжен и находится на своём обычном месте.

Итак. Завтра психотерапевт. А потом, решил я, прогуляюсь по парку. Не то чтобы я обязательно хотел что-то увидеть в парке, но любое расписание с одним только пунктом в нём вряд ли можно назвать расписанием. Я всё это записал в календарь.

Сходить к моему психотерапевту.

Прогуляться по парку.

План. Структура.

Моя жизнь.

*** **7** ***

Ночной Лондон.

Я часто гуляю по улицам города поздно ночью. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя королём, осматривающим свои владения. Я знаю, что это причуда, но, как уже было сказано, я получаю удовольствие там, где могу.

Однако в конце концов я вернулся в свою ужасную квартиру. По крайней мере, моя беседа с миссис Хадсон прошла великолепно. Правда, мне пришлось выслушать довольно много бессмысленной болтовни о её жизни со времени нашей последней встречи. Но я ей очень нравлюсь, и она собирается предложить мне очень хорошую цену за квартиру. Я всё ещё не могу себе этого позволить, но об этом подумаю позже. Она предложила найти кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы вместе снимать квартиру. Прошлые попытки такого рода не увенчались успехом, но я ей об этом не сказал.

Я зашёл так далеко, что позвонил Майкрофту, чтобы узнать, не согласится ли он освободить часть моих средств, но он отказался. Видимо, мой испытательный срок ещё не истёк. Но я уже очень давно был младшим братом и прекрасно справлялся с этой ролью, поэтому я потребовал, чтобы он утром хотя бы прислал фургон, чтобы перевезти мои вещи на Бейкер-стрит. Довольно удивительно, но он согласился на это.

Было уже очень поздно, когда я снова уселся за стол с образцами почвы. Молли Хупер прислала мне сообщение, что принесли тело, которое прекрасно подойдёт для моего эксперимента по нанесению ударов трупам. Отличная новость. Я поеду туда утром, после того как фургон заберёт мои вещи. На самом деле я был готов отправиться немедленно, но она настояла на том, чтобы пойти домой покормить своих кошек и немного поспать, а никто другой не позволил бы мне использовать мой хлыст для верховой езды на покойном. Задержка не была идеальной, но сроки раскрытия преступления, о котором идёт речь, всё равно не были определены, так что я справлюсь.

К тому времени, когда я склонился над образцами почвы, чтобы проверить результаты своих анализов, стало очень тихо. А-а-а... похоже, этот напыщенный шеф-повар уже на пути в тюрьму. Его адвокат, который нанял меня, чтобы оправдать своего клиента, будет недоволен. Что, конечно, было не моей проблемой. У меня был результат.

Я выпрямился.

– Великолепно, Шерлок, – прошептал я. – Великолепно.


End file.
